A cable tap connector has been devised that is useful for establishing taps to cables such as heavily jacketed cables having a plurality of conductors for transmission of electrical power, or transmission of both power and signals. It is desired to provide for sealing of the cable end when the cable tap connector is applied to the cable at an end thereof.